I've Got You
by in wonderlandxX
Summary: And the way she said it, I swear I could hear her smiling back at me. I chuckled and she shyly laughed back and at that moment the world was at a standstill.
1. Chapter 1

Be ready to be dazzled!

* * *

Chapter One

"We're here Remy."

I stared out of the car window at our new home. A small yellow cottage, it looked like it belonged more in a Disney movie then it did in Forks, Washington. I resisted making a face and gave my mother a small smile.

"It's nice", I murmured.

My mother beamed at my words and preceded by rapidly talking about how I wouldn't regret moving, how I would learn to be happy here and make new friends. I merely grunted out something intelligible and slipped my ear phones back on, turning the volume a little bit louder. Getting out the car proved difficult – the temperature was at least 30 degrees Fahrenheit and each puff of breath seemed to momentarily solidify before my eyes before being blown away by the frigid wind. My mother, still incessantly chatting, seemed immediately at home amongst the snow and began freeing the large boxes from our car's confines. I allowed myself a smile at seeing her so excited for the first time since the divorce.

My mother had first discovered that my dad was cheating when his girl friend had called our home phone and slurred with hiccups interrupting her every now and then, "Josh, izzat you? Mm, come over, I wannsh youse. I wansh you to fuck me like youse did lash night."

It wasn't difficult to put two and two together.

When my father came home that night, my mom was deceptively calm. She had cooked dinner, just like she did every other night. They talked about their day, my mother giggling whenever my father made another sad attempt at mimicking his boss. Then he went to go throw out the trash, just like he did every other night.

My mother locked him out and promptly began throwing all his possessions out the second floor window, in between screaming obscenities at him. It only seemed fit that it rain, and so the skies did. While my father hollered and pleaded, my mother simply smiled, viciously slamming the window in the process. The next day she filed for divorce.

The actually course of the divorce took much longer than a dinner and an evening of rain. It took at least half a year; six months of watching my mother undergo heartbreak.

I was simply numb. She cried enough for the both of us as it was.

Los Angeles suddenly seemed too large for her and as a result, here we were in seemingly the middle of nowhere. I mindlessly kicked the snow with the tip of my boot. It was so white. I had seen snow before – in the TV and movie theaters. But actually seeing it in real life felt very, very different.

It felt cold.

I sniffed and rubbed my nose, almost positive that my entire face was flushed from the bitter air nipping at my skin.

"Rem, can you help me out here?" My mother's arms were trembling as she attempted to lift one of the large boxes. I quickly rushed over and together we shuffled towards the main door. It only took seven or eight steps, but by then my lungs were already on fire. Depositing the weight, my mother began rummaging through her bag for the keys while I shifted from one leg to another in a sad attempt to keep warm. So far it was not working.

"M-mom, hurry up."

Not very mature, but I was _freezing_ here.

She finally found the keys and opened the wooden door with an eerie creek – another thing about my new home that belonged in a fairy tale. We didn't even bother picking up the box and instead pushed it in with our feet, leaving a wet trail of snow in the front foyer.

If the outside of the cottage looked charming, then the inside nearly had me gagging. Thick floral curtains framed the frosted windows, and the couches looked like something my grandmother would've thrown up. I nearly closed my eyes from the horror but managed to resist last minute. My mother took one look at my face and burst out laughing. She leaned against the wall, chortling and through tear stained eyes caught a glimpse of the wallpaper, which had numerous tiny fairies dressed in ridiculous costume. A fresh new wave of laughter had her clutching her stomach in pain and she managed out between wheezes, "I can't wait to see your room."

Huh, funny, I could.

Still, seeing my mom so happy, even if it was bordering hysterical, was a relief and I found myself giggling along. Soon we were both on the ground, crying whether from the sheer ridiculousness of the house or the bitter after math of the divorce I'm not sure. So immersed in our laughter, we didn't notice the knock of the door nor the door being opened by the knocker himself.

"Uh, you ladies alright?"

I was the first to recover, my neck snapping up so quickly that I immediately experienced whip lash. Wincing, I got up and blushed from being caught in such an embarrassing situation. My mother was still on the ground, shaking silently with tears streaming down her cheeks. Looking up, I caught eyes with the stranger and found myself flushing an even deeper red.

Once you lived in California, gorgeous quickly becomes something rather generic. But really, there was no other word to describe him except for just that – simply and utterly gorgeous.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, something I did whenever I was feeling particularly distressed. It didn't help that he was currently burning a hole through me with his intense gaze. Instead of feeling flattered by such a display of attention, I felt myself shying away.

Discomfiture was quickly becoming annoyance.

I cleared my throat and he seemed to realize that he was staring as he quickly looked away, running a hand through his shaggy hair, the black strands curling defiantly at the ends. By then my mom had gotten up, still slightly out of breath. She seemed to have noticed that we had a guest, and her eyes lightened with an understanding that I had yet to undergo.

"You must be Jacob!"

Jacob grinned ruefully and tucked one of his hands in his back jean pocket.

"Yeah, um, Sam said you might be needing some help unpacking. Didn't mean to interrupt your little laughter fest just then."

He was cute when he was bashful like that. Suddenly he looked away from my mother towards me again, and our eyes meet for a second. I quickly tore mine away and, feeling way more uncomfortable then the situation called for, excused myself. Nonchalantly, I headed for the stairs that would lead me towards my room. When I was out of sight, I speeded up my pace until I reached the top.

Closing the door behind me with a quiet click, I chased thoughts of Jacob away as I critically assessed my new room. It was small, much smaller than the room I had in Los Angeles. The walls were also adorned with wallpaper, but it wasn't as nauseatingly florid as the pattern downstairs. Instead it was a cream color with small vines of ivy decorating the sides. The floor was slightly dirty, but underneath the dust was a warm, almost chocolate, colored wood. There was one window, slightly jutting out so that there was a convenient place to sit. Luckily no flower curtains were to be seen. I sighed and settled on the floor cross legged, not minding the dust that rose.

Well. It really wasn't as bad as I imagined it would be. My mother would surely be disappointed.

I hadn't noticed that Jacob had entered my room and it wasn't until he let out a quiet cough did I turn around, my heart thumping madly in my chest. We both stared at each other in silence.

"You're really tan."

I did not just blurt that out.

Jacob blushed and mumbled something about doing a lot of sports over the summer. Why was he embarrassed; I should be the one mortified. What a silly thing to say. But really, it was strange how tan he was. And even should he have been an outdoors type of person, which he looked, it was the middle of winter and I doubt he could have retained such a superb tan for that long. Even the Barbie dolls of my old school couldn't manage such a feat without the help of tanning booths. Still, I had made a fool out of myself enough and choose to stick with safer conversations.

"Uh, thanks for coming over to help us." I managed not to stutter despite the fact that he was doing that intense stare once again. It was unnerving, that resolute gaze being directed at me.

He didn't seem to have heard what I said and leaned forward, sniffing the air.

_What_? I resisted mimicking him and speculated whether I forgot to put on deodorant this morning. Then again I was wearing layer upon layer of clothing.

No longer did he seem to be holding reservations, and he was soon within touching distance of me. I tried not to shuffle away.

He was looking at me closely, his cheeks dimpling at my obvious uneasiness.

"Your name is Remy right?"

I settled for a nod, not entirely trusting my voice not to crack. I once again noticed his hair and how long it was, nearly tickling his chin. It made me wonder whether I should be embarrassed that my hair was only somewhat longer than his. Having too much hair always gave me a headache and I liked to keep my style simple.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

And here I thought city boys were supposed to be the forward bunch. I felt my heart do a mad flutter and almost immediately afterwards mentally scolded myself for getting so flustered by a boy I just met.

"Why?"

He must have heard the wariness in my voice because he began laughing.

"You're not very friendly are you?"

"Well you're a bit too friendly", I retorted.

Jacob grinned wolfishly, taking a step closer towards me. I stood my ground, staring defiantly up at him, but inside I was a quivering mess. What an intimidating boy! We stared at each other, our breaths mingling, and I idly wondered whether he playing with me. It seemed reasonable, ask the new girl out then ditch her. Something his friends would goad him into doing, and then howl with laughter about afterwards. I felt anger simmering in my blood.

I just wanted to settle into my disgustingly cutesy cottage – was that too much to ask for?

Letting out an irritated sigh, I stepped back and then proceeded to walk around him and slammed the door after me. Walking down the stairs I allowed myself a smug smile at the memory of his mystified expression.

* * *

Writing this was much more enjoyable then I had originally assumed it would be. Which is always a good sign :)

Some tips - or straight out flattery - is always much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Thought it'd be nice if I uploaded these two chapters together. Think of it as a gift from me to you.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Jacob, don't be a pain in the ass and just do it."

It was weird, the way Sam could be threatening when he was using his damn baby voice to coddle the small pup. She shimmied with pleasure, yipping as Sam cooed and scratched her ear. We had found her the other day, abandoned on the side of the road. Quivering with fear she had attempted to bite us, but with how young she was it felt more like an itch then a real bite. I remember picking her up laughing, and then scowling when she peed on me. Sam couldn't stop chuckling all the way back to La Push.

"But I've got better things to do then help out two little chits unpack."

I attempted a growl but it came out whiny.

Sam turned away from Sasha, he had appointed himself as the only one fit to give her a proper name, and stared at me. I glowered back, refusing to back down. Two, maybe three, seconds passed, but it was enough time for me to heave out an annoyed sigh and concede. A small smirk appeared on Sam's lips, but it was gone before I could even be sure. He turned around and began tickling Sasha on her tummy, all the while murmuring, "Who's a good girl?"

I couldn't help but feel patronized on Sasha's part.

I might have to go help them unpack, but I was going to take my sweet time getting there. Despite not being in wolf form, Sam seemed to have understood my intent, because he yelled just as I began walking away, "Be sure to get there in five minutes."

Well, damn. Huffing out a mumbled curse, I began a light jog back home to slip on a sweater. It wasn't needed, but the two girls I was helping out might be suspicious if I came in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in the middle of December.

As I began running towards Forks I heard Sam's voice calling cheerfully, "Thanks again Jake."

Tch, like I had a choice.

I reached Forks in less than five minutes and I wasn't even somewhat winded. I didn't want to go to the house – not yet. And as lovely as Forks was, it wasn't nearly big enough to keep me entertained.

_Bella_.

Her name floated through my mind and I squashed it, and the feelings that arose, down. Maybe I would go to the house right now. This time I didn't even bother hiding my inhumane sprint, and ran into the shallow area of the forest where I knew their house was. I reached it in three seconds.

It was small, and I idly wondered whether I would even be able to fit through the door. I could hear two sets of laughter and as disgruntled as I was, there was something nice about the noise. I heaved a sigh; might as well get it over with now. The door was slightly open when I reached the front, and the force of my knock caused it to open further. On the ground were two women – well one really, the other only looked to be around 17. I couldn't be sure though. Both had their hairs covering their faces, and both were rolling on the ground in hysteria.

Crazy chits.

"Uh, you ladies alright?"

One of them immediately stopped laughing at the sound of my voice, and looked up. Finally catching a glimpse of her face, I felt as if all the air in my lungs had left me. Large, doe brown eyes blinked warily at me and her lips parted then closed, unsure of what to say. I vaguely noticed that I was downright devouring her with my gaze but I couldn't stop.

She was the one.

She was my imprint.

There was no other explanation for the rapid beating of my heart or the fact that I felt like I was going to puke right there on their front step.

She had stood up and I could now get a proper look at her. She was an average height in human terms, but to me she looked small and fragile. Her hair was also brown, and cut just above her shoulders. She looked like a no-nonsense type of person and that almost made me smile.

Now she looked downright annoyed by my staring and she vocalized this by clearing her throat. I turned my head to the side so she wouldn't see that this time I actually did smile. Dear Kaheleha, she was adorable.

Her mother had gotten up, and was wiping away what looked like tears. She finally noticed me and seemed to recognize me. Sam must have called her earlier. Tch, going about as if he knew I would just obey him. Which I did in the end, but I was still miffed. But that anger was quickly dissipating when I realized that my imprint was heading towards the stairs.

What? No! Come back!

I had to physically resist running after her, and pulling her towards me. Shit, this imprint stuff was stronger than I had ever imagined it would be. It made me regret all the times I had made fun of Quill whenever he ran towards Claire to be by her side.

Her mother went on talking, not noticing the fall of my face, or if she did she simply choose to ignore it. "If you don't mind Jacob, the rest of the boxes are in our car."

I followed her obediently outside despite the fact that I wanted nothing more than to go after my imprint and then proceed to kissing her senseless. She looked like she was in need of a good, heated, kissing session. I felt myself getting aroused at the thought, and quickly squashed down the image.

"So Jacob, how old are you?"

Well, if I can't make a good impression on my imprint, might as well start making a good one on the mother. I gave her my most charming smile.

"19 ma'am."

Quill and Embry would howl if they heard this. I never called anyone ma'am.

The mother smiled back.

"Ah, you're two years older than Remy."

Score! I got her name! And it seemed I was right in guessing that she was 17. I resisted doing a little jig and instead feigned polite inquiry.

"I assume that's your daughter Mrs.…"

"Ms. Natalie Moore. And yes, Remy's the surly girl you just saw inside there." She seemed sad as she said this, but immediately perked up as we reached the car.

Remy Moore. Remy Moore. Remy Moore.

I chanted her name in my head as we moved the boxes from the car and to the house.

Remy Moore.

After we had moved the last box into the house we sat in the kitchen drinking water. I felt impatient to be with my imprint and felt my eye beginning to twitch. Ms. Moore must have noticed because she laughed and asked whether I would be a dear and go get Remy down. There was a twinkle in her eye, and I wondered whether she knew of my attraction to her daughter. Hell, attraction was putting it lightly as this point.

Running up the steps, I quietly opened the door I knew she was behind. I could smell her. She was sitting cross legged in the middle of the room, and she looked even smaller than before. Deep in thought, she hadn't even notice me enter.

Good, this gave me time to look at her.

Everything about her seemed contradicting. She looked weak, but there was a determination in the way her brows were set. Her lips were soft and sensual, but her eyes sharp and clear.

I wanted her, body and mind.

I _needed_ her.

Scared by the complex emotions that had overtaken me, I cleared my throat, partly to break my concentration and partly to break hers. She seemed startled and her eyes widened upon seeing me. We were silent, and I was unsure of how to approach her. The last thing I wanted was to scare her.

"You're really tan."

She seemed just as flustered as I felt by that statement. Shit, I knew she was perceptive but I hadn't counted on her voicing out one of my many strange attributes. I mumbled out some lame ass excuse that left me cringing. She couldn't possible believe me.

She flushed and didn't ask anything more about my 'tan'. I breathed in with relief, and with that breath I caught a lungful of her scent. It hadn't been so bad downstairs because her mother's scent and the outdoors had somewhat dulled Remy's smell. But in the confinements of this room, her aroma swirled and enveloped me. It was intoxicating. She smelled of warmth and daisies and so caught up in her perfume, I hadn't noticed her saying something.

I couldn't even bother asking her to repeat; all I wanted was to be closer to her and that wonderful scent. I began walking closer towards her and although I could see her discomfort, she stood her ground.

"Your name is Remy right?"

She didn't even seem surprised that I knew her name. She simply nodded.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

At this she seemed stunned. I hadn't intended to be so forward, but I wanted nothing more for her to get to know me and hopefully need me as much as I needed her. A blush spread over her smooth skin, but this was belied by the narrowing of her eyes.

"Why?"

I began laughing. God, this girl was so defensive.

"You're not very friendly are you?"

"Well you're a bit too friendly."

I smirked at how hotly she had said this. So she had noticed the way I looked at her. I took a step closer, fully expecting her to take one back, but she surprised me by refusing to budge. She looked up into my eyes with defiance, and I felt myself taken aback by the depth in those eyes.

Shit, I wanted to kiss her.

I leaned forward, fully intending to, when she suddenly side stepped me with an annoyed sound. Walking out the door, she slammed it shut behind her.

Wait, what the hell just happened?

I felt stupefied. Had she just rejected me? Resisting letting out a whine, I followed after her. She was already downstairs with her mother, beginning to open some boxes. There was a cheery blaze crackling in the fire place, and I was suddenly struck by how cozy the two looked there in the living room. It made me want to join them.

I did just that, despite the glower I felt from Remy's direction.

"Do you need any more help Ms. Moore?"

"Such a gentleman," at this Remy snorted, "But no thank you. You've helped us more than enough for today."

"Ah, alright then. I guess I'll see you two later then."

Disappointment coursed through my body. I headed towards the door, fully intending to leave when Ms. Moore suddenly asked, "How about you join us for dinner though? It's the least I can ask."

Now we were getting somewhere.

I turned around, plastering what Embry and Quill call my shit-eating smile on my face. Remy looked ready to panic.

"Don't mind if I do."

Let the games begin sweetheart.

* * *

Oh la, I'd play any game as long as it involved Jake ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I think we can all agree when I say that 11th grade is a bitch. :( Gar, I'm sorry for taking awhile to update. I've been pretty busy, just finished the SAT and am now nervously awaiting for my scores. Anyway, thank you everyone for the support! Be patient with me - I can take pretty long to update sometimes.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Rem, could you pass a napkin?"

I glowered at Jacob's familiar use of my nickname that only _friends_ were allowed to use. Thrusting the napkins in his direction, I kept my eyes on my slice of pizza refusing to meet his gaze. I clenched my teeth when he gave a smug, "Thanks."

We were sitting on the living room floor, with the large pizza box between us. My mother had retired early, grumbling between yawns that she was too tired to even eat. So here we both were, in awkward silence chewing on our pizzas. This was most definitely not my definition of a good time, but Jacob seemed to be enjoying himself nonetheless. Whenever I had the courage to look up, I would catch him staring at me. It made me uncomfortable.

It made me annoyed.

Especially the way his eyes would soften and the skin on his cheek would dent in with each smile.

It made me want to scream with frustration and throw one of my pepperoni slices at him.

Why wouldn't he stop looking at me?

It made my heart flutter nervously.

And that was a big no-no. I refused to fall for whatever tactic he was employing on me.

He must have noticed the stiff manner that I held myself because he finally tore his eyes away and settled for gazing at the fire. Leaning back, a peculiar smile played on his lips. He looked almost defeated.

"Where did you guys come from?"

I tried to ignore the way my body reacted to his husky voice.

"Los Angeles."

His eyes crinkled in amusement at how clipped my voice came out. It was frustratingly attractive. I settled for wrapping my arms around my legs, my cheek resting on my knees as I allowed myself to properly look at him for the first time this evening. He was big. There was really no other way to go around it. The muscles were clearly defined, even through his sweater. And he was tall, easily towering over my five foot six inch frame.

Somehow this left me feeling strangely vulnerable. It didn't help that he was beautiful. With thick lashes framing chocolate eyes, and a startling white smile, I could easily imagine numerous girls fawning over him.

I didn't want to be another one to add to his list of conquests.

Suddenly his eyes met mine. As embarrassing as it was, I couldn't even pretend I hadn't been staring. His gaze was too captivating. We stared in silence for a few seconds, before I broke the strange dance our eyes were engaged in.

I had to clear my voice before speaking.

"How old are you?"

It was slightly personal, but I was curious. He had to be at least 23.

"I'm, um, 19."

My eyes widened at his confession.

"Liar", I accused quietly, but it was softened by the amused smile that surfaced.

He looked vaguely stunned before grinning back.

"Seriously, I really am 19. No joke." He held up his littlest finger in solemnity. "Pinky swear."

I reached over and clasped my pinky with his, to both of our surprise. There was a tingle where our skin met.

"I hope you know that I happen to take my pinky swears very seriously."

"I would never lie to you."

He said this with a grin, but there was an intensity in his eyes that left me unable to swallow. I let out a shaky laugh and retreated back to my side of the pizza box. Not only was he gorgeous but he had a way with words as well.

I felt extremely disgruntled and promptly began eating another pizza slice to take my mind off of the strange mystery that was sitting across from me.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

The question caught me off guard and I nearly began choking.

"Um, no I don't."

Jacob didn't even bother trying to hide that he was pleased.

Annoyed, I returned the favor. "Do you?"

"Me? I don't swing that way."

"You know what I mean."

All the exasperation I felt at his comment disappeared with what he said next.

"Not yet."

He stare was smoldering and I felt my face turn red. Was he trying to give me a heat stroke? I feigned indifference and returned to eating my slice, all the while trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. What was a safe question to ask without having holes burned through me in the process?

"Which college are you going to?"

Now he was the one looking uncomfortable, and I reveled in having found a question that left him squirming. And then I began worrying over why he looked worried. Maybe he got held back a grade, or he only got into second-rate colleges.

"I decided not to go to college."

Or there was that. I tried not to look too shocked, but I could tell I was failing miserably by the way he wouldn't meet my incredulous gaze. I wasn't prejudiced against people who didn't go to college, not really. But I couldn't help but feel disappointed. There were so many opportunities outside of this small town, and he was missing them all.

Perhaps my pity was showing because he was suddenly defensive.

"I applied for colleges and I got in. But in the end I figured it'd be better for me and my family if I just stayed behind and helped with the family… business."

I wasn't quite sure what to say without making things less awkward. In the end I settled for simply asking, "What does your family do?"

"I guess you could say we protect the forest."

There was a wry grin on his face.

"Like, forest rangers?"

Jacob barked out a laugh and I blushed at my naïve term.

"Yeah, something like that."

He no longer seemed uncomfortable – in fact he seemed rather proud of the fact that his family was associated with that practice. It was unfathomable to me how he could settle for being a, for lack of a better term, forest ranger. People in Los Angeles would have hung their heads in shame had they been in his position.

It was arresting, the way he was so at ease in his own skin.

"What about you? What's your story?"

He was back to staring at me in that heart-thumping way. I lightly rubbed my nose and shrugged.

"Well it's not much of a story. I lived in Los Angeles, my parents divorced, and now I live in Washington. The end."

"It's hardly the end", he murmured, his eyes melting my insides.

I suddenly felt sad.

That's the thing, it was the end. It wasn't much of one, but hell, who got to say that all endings where 'happily ever after'? I shrugged, and stared into the fire.

"Maybe you should go home."

It was a suggestion, but it come out as a demand. Our conversation was getting a little too deep and I was feeling a little too raw. Jacob was still for a moment, before getting up and stretching.

"Alright, if that's what you want."

I didn't answer. If he was disappointed by my lack of response, he didn't voice it. He picked up his plate and put it in the sink. I could hear him washing it and I almost told him he didn't have to, but my voice was caught in my throat. Finally he finished, and began walking towards the door. He paused right before opening it.

"Remy I…"

Whatever he was about to say, he stopped.

"Never mind. Sweet dreams."

And just like that he was gone. I stared into the flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Merry - albeit a tad belated - Christmas! :)

Er, so its been a while since my last update. But I did warn you guys! Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, they were really thoughtful. And even people who story alerted me, you guys totally made my day. This chapter isn't terribly long, but I was feeling guilty for leaving off writing this. Not making any promises, but I'll try and update chapter 5 quicker than I did this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

_Remy I…_

I, what? What exactly was I going to say after that?

I want you? Yes, that was certainly true judging by the painful state my lower anatomy had undergone the majority of the evening.

I need you? What an understatement.

I love you? Foreign and it left a bitter aftertaste in my mouth.

I growled quietly in the dark. Damnit, that girl was going to be the death of me. I would've changed into wolf form to get back home faster, but the last thing I wanted was for the entire pack to have front row seats to the inner conflict that was currently overwhelming me. The wind blew and I repressed a shiver.

Even with a body heat of 104 degrees Fahrenheit, it was still bleeding cold.

Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to turn back around and cuddle with Remy in front of the fireplace for the rest of the evening. My body was aching, but the pain was nothing compared to my heart. It was as if my entire being was howling out in misery.

This was _awful_!

I almost wished I hadn't ever met Remy, but then the image of her eyes and that breath-taking smile flashed in my mind. I had been surprised when she finally smiled at me this evening. So surprised that my brain momentarily shut down and I had to use all my inner strength in order not to pounce on her. Although she hadn't smiled much this evening, every time she did each one was just as radiant.

And her laugh, dear Kaheleha! It did things to me that no normal laugh should do.

Suddenly I was thankful for the frigid temperature. Tilting my head back to get a better glimpse of the night sky, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding until now. Seeing as I was in no particular hurry to go back, I decided to walk.

My boots let out a quiet crunch with each new step and there was a strange lightness to my gait. This was almost…nice. I should do this more. I could almost imagine taking evening walks with Remy, her slender fingers tucked snug in mine. It was a wistful dream, one that left me breathing like a love sick whelp. If I weren't so pathetically whipped by this imprint business I probably would've gagged. As it was, I simply let out another sickening sigh.

That night I was plagued by dreams of her.

They weren't perverted, not all of them at least. Most involved her laughter and the smell of the sun and daisies. Some though, some involved caressing of the skin and quiet whimpers. Whimpers that left me awake and painfully aware in the morning.

"Shit", I groaned out loud.

"I think the word you're looking for is ouch."

I probably would've punched Quill if he hadn't looked so damn empathetic. That and there was a certain issue that was preventing me from getting up at the moment.

"Who's the girl?"

Well, Quill was as good as anyone to break the news to.

"You mean, who's the imprint."

Quill's eyes widened in shock and I couldn't help but grin at the expression on his face. I wonder if I looked like that when Quill first told me about his imprint being two years old. Stifling back a snort, I waved my hand in front of his unblinking gaze.

"Yo, Quill, you still there buddy?"

Large arms were suddenly wrapped around me and I felt the breath being squeezed out of me.

"That's great man! This imprint business is amazing stuff isn't it?"

Quill's eager gaze was only centimeters away from mine and I had to 'gently' push him away in order to get comfortable. This meant making Quill fly half way across the room. He let out a grunt, but there still remained a smile on his face.

I suddenly felt shy mentioning Remy in front of Quill and simply mumbled, "Yeah, it's not bad."

He laughed and nudged me, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well don't hold back Jakey boy, give me all the gory details."

It was strange. Up until now I hadn't realized how uptight finding my imprint had made me. With Quill's warm face in front of mine, it felt impossible to hold back the emotions threatening to spill. I placed my face between my palms, letting out a defeated sigh.

"She hates me."

Silence.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you. How could she? You're Jacob."

The matter-of-fact tone he adopted almost made me smile. Instead I grunted in my hand.

"Yeah, well believe me you weren't there. She couldn't even stand being within a foot of me."

"Well, I mean did you run to her house? Cause Jacob, sometimes you forget to put on deodorant and you can stink up pretty bad man."

Quill was a good guy, but sometimes he really sucked at cheering up people.

Falling back into my bed, I groaned into my pillow, "I hate you. Go away."

Laughing, Quill said, "At least tell me her name."

Remy Moore.

"Remy Moore."

I inwardly winced, wondering whether I had said her name with as much yearn as in my mind. Quill let out a low whistle, chuckling to himself.

"Oh man, this is definitely it."

"Definitely what?"

"The big one, when your life is no longer yours but hers. You are screwed man, big time."

I scowled. Well he didn't have to make it sound quite that bad.

"Well what about you? You're imprinted too aren't you?"

Quill looked thoughtful, then smug.

"Yeah, but Claire actually likes me."

This time I lifted my head from my pillow to shoot Quill the most blood-chilling glare manageable. In my pitiful state, it only made Quill raise an eyebrow. I resisted childishly kicking my bed.

"Yeah, well she's five. She doesn't know any better."

Quill merely smirked and gave me a deliberate stare, "Whatever makes you sleep better at night."

Dignity now trampled and run over to a bloody pulp, I let out a low growl before retreating to the bathroom. Slamming the door, I angrily turned the knobs to the shower, attempting to drown out Quill's laughter. Too bad he laughed like a fucking banshee.

"Don't use up all the hot water!" Sam yelled from the living room, no doubt playing with Sasha and making ridiculous noises.

Before I could respond, Quill answered for me: "Don't worry; Jacob won't be using any hot water for this shower."

I scowled. Damn know-it-all.

* * *

Heh. Poor Jacob. :)


	5. Chapter 5

After updating with chapter 4, I was hit with the sudden inspiration to write chapter 5 and voila, here it is! I'm actually kind of shocked but there you go: think of it as a gift for not updating for so long. :) I've already started on chapter 6 and it's going to be a cute one, I'll tell you that now.

Here's a preview of whats to come for the two.

"I snorted. Please, I was going easy on the chit. But seeing as I was currently soaked and she was still dry from her feet to the strands of hair on her head, obviously it was time to bring it up a notch."

Thanks again for all your reviews - they really do mean the world to me.

OH! Also, if you get the time, listen to Ruby by the Kaiser Chiefs. It kind of reflects Jacob's situation with Remy, so I figured I'd just put the song in the fanfic. Not to mention its so darn catchy! :D

* * *

Chapter 5

I had only been acquainted with snow for less than a day and already I was enchanted by it.

After Jake had left last night, I had gone to bed feeling unsettled. Looking back now, it must have been because of his eyes – those russet eyes framed by soft lashes. Added with the glow of the fire and I was left feeling a peculiar feeling. Even recalling it makes me want to squirm.

I could feel an uncharacteristic scowl form on my face and that made me glower even more.

Damn him.

Despite said eyes haunting (annoyingly at that) my sleep, I woke this morning feeling refreshed. I've always been somewhat of a morning person. My mother, who is not, took advantage and, managing to be both threatening and pleading, shoved me out the door with a list of groceries in my hand. After staring at the car uncomfortably for two minutes and recalling a rather traumatizing parking experience, I decided to walk to town. After all, it hadn't seemed that far away on the car ride yesterday.

Boy, was I wrong.

If I thought that the town of Forks was in a remote area, then our house was in a different state altogether. For the past ten minutes, all that accompanied me were bald trees, the frozen path underneath my feet, and the cold.

And the snow. Beautiful, movie-worthy, snow.

I had gotten over my initial annoyance quickly and instead focused on catching as much snow on my tongue. I must've been a sight to see: a girl, bundled in a thick jacket and jeans and adorning every article of winter clothing possible, ambling down a seemingly never ending road with her tongue stuck out.

"Nyh," I stuck out my tongue further and, tilting my head up, allowed my eyes to flutter shut.

Another ten minutes later and I was still walking along the same road. Well, more like dancing.

"Could it be, could it be that you're joking with me," I sang loudly along with the Kaiser Chiefs, "and you don't really see you with me."

I had quickly gotten bored of catching snowflakes on my tongue. Not to mention it was slightly worrying once my tongue began feeling numb and stiff. Instead, I turned to the music on my battered mp3 to amuse me. If there was a positive side to living in essentially the middle of nowhere, it was that there was nobody there to watch me make a complete fool of myself. As if to further prove this, I proceeded to sway my hips and do a poor imitation of head banging to the chorus.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, ah – AH!" I squeaked in surprise as I collided into something, "fuck!"

Rubbing my aggravated nose, I glanced at the source of my discomfort. Really, by now I should have better control over my emotions, but seeing Jacob standing right in front of me instead of the tree I had been expecting caused my mouth to open in horror. Where the _hell_ did he suddenly appear from? And, please no God, was he standing here long enough to see me attempt the moon walk further back the road?

The amused twitch at the corner of his lips answered all my questions and I resisted letting out a scream of frustration. Instead, I cleared my throat and adopted a cool and polite expression.

"Ah, fancy meeting you here."

Way to sound like an idiot Remy.

This time he didn't bother to hide his smile and I tried not to notice the attractive dimple on his left cheek or the tightening of my stomach in response.

He raised a single brow and murmured, "Indeed."

I was left at loss for words.

Go figure. He could make even something that would've normally sounded ridiculous melt deliciously on his lips and send shivers up my spine. Luckily it was freezing; otherwise I'm certain I would have been blushing up a storm by now.

He was still smiling, but it seemed more reserved than the blatant smirks he had given me last night. Instead he seemed almost uncomfortable. If anything, I should be the one scuffing their toe along the snow, but instead I remained stubbornly quiet and still. He had gotten to see me make a fool of myself already; no way in hell was I budging an inch now.

"Are you headed towards the town?" He was the first to bow under the silent pressure. His foot was now resting firmly on the ground, but the way that he was glancing at me through his lashes made me want to look away.

"Yeah, my mom wanted me to go buy some food from the grocery. It seems the bottle of coke wasn't enough." I was horrified to find myself cracking a joke and an awful one at that.

I let out an awkward laugh and ended up looking at everything but him and his stupid eyes that just _won't_ leave me alone.

"Oh, well I was just coming by your house to see if you needed a guide around town. Maybe we could go together?"

A sly glance his direction revealed that he was attempting to ask the question nonchalantly. And it would've worked if he hadn't been burning a hole in my head the entire time.

As a result I ended up stuttering, "S-sure! Um, sounds good."

Did I have to sound like I've never talked to a boy before? But with Jacob, I felt terribly self conscious.

Determined not to come off as completely idiotic, I resumed to a stony silence and stared determinedly in front of me. But it was difficult not to be aware of Jacob's body next to mine or the musk that teased my nose after the crisp, but bland, aroma of winter. I resisted itching my nose.

It seemed we still had at least a mile before reaching a main road and I found myself curiously wondering how he had managed to intercept me without my having noticed him at all. It wasn't as if the road had many curves; if anything it was pretty damn straight. Still, I didn't want to break the silence with such a silly question. I was probably too busy shaking my hips to notice. I quickly peeked towards my right and was surprised to find Jacob staring at me. His eyes twitched at being caught and he immediately stared at the trees surrounding us. He continued doing so for the next couple of minutes, gazing at them in a manner that suggested they were the most fascinating things he had seen in a long time.

I must have snorted because he looked back at me with confusion and a hint of embarrassment. Really we were both acting ridiculous and I said so. Before he could open his mouth and no doubt harass me with questions I took out one of my ear phones and dangled it in front of him.

"A peace offering if you will," I said wryly.

He smiled at me then, a smile that was at once both arrogant and sweet. It was a smile that melted the previously unsure expression off his face and was just so _him_ that I had to look away before I really did end up blushing.

"I wasn't aware we were in the middle of a battle."

A laugh and then, "you know what I mean. But fine, I'm sure you'd much rather stare at the trees and listen to the music they're offering, right?"

I shot him a teasing smile and began putting the ear phone back into its rightful place before his hand grasped mine.

I was wearing mittens, but that didn't stop me from stiffening and feeling my fingers tighten into a fist.

His mouth was curled in a chuckle and I was surprised to find ourselves standing intimately close. The snow continued to fall and, in a dream like trance, I found myself gazing into his eyes for the first time since we had begun our strange trek. He said something then, but all I could focus on were the subtle green and gold flecks in his eyes.

How pretty. I knew his eyes were way too intense to be just plain old brown.

"-emy?"

I blinked, and to my shock found myself unconsciously leaning forward.

Oh, shit.

I quickly took a step back and, clearing my throat, thrust the ear phone back to his direction.

He opened him mouth as if to say something but I cut him off, "Just take it before I change my mind."

He grinned innocently and took the ear phone, but not before his eyes twinkled at me in that infuriatingly pleased manner. I deliberately turned the volume louder and had to hold back my smile at his wince.

* * *

Hm, there may be some grammatical errors but I was tired and excited when writing this which usually results in me writing not exactly at my best. Anyway, chapter 6 will be on its way soon! (Er I hope.)


	6. Chapter 6

Hurrah! Chapter 6! :D

Also, just FYI, neither the song nor the artist are real. And if there happens to be a song actually named after the snack or a man with the same name then thats just purely coincidental. A pretty creepy one if you ask me. Also this chapter is a bit short, but I'll be updating the next chapter soon. Ish. :)

Anyway, exams are finally OVER! Thank the Lord! And also thanks for all of your reviews - definitely a cheerer upper (not that that's a word...) after getting back exam grades. Sigh. Blah enough of my woes: enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Absolutely not – _Dried Cranberry_ was his best song ever. You're crazy if you think otherwise."

As if to further emphasize her point, Remy crossed her arms and gave me an exasperated look.

I scoffed, "Please. It's named after a fucking snack. How good can the song be?"

I almost laughed as Remy turned sharply towards me and immediately opened her mouth to retort, "It holds a double meaning! I don't expect someone as unappreciative as you to understand that though."

Dear Kaheleha she was adorable when she was angry.

Holding a hand to my chest, I adopted a wounded expression. Her lips twitched before she looked away and mumbled under her breath, "Oh quit the dramatics." But I could hear the smile in her voice and that made me hum along with the music.

Unfortunately for the rest of the walk there were no more episodes where I got to touch Remy. In fact, she had distanced herself as far as the ear phones would allow and I had to resist laughing every time they tugged her back. Still, to my delight and her surprise, we had somehow along the way begun talking. We talked about everything and nothing at once.

We discussed about the seasons, favorite cookies ("Oatmeal raisins" she had said solemnly), Eastern mythology, proper ways to kill a crab ("At least get the poor thing piss drunk before you dump it in a boiling pan of water."), Western mythology, and now Joe Mitchell's signature song. The more we talked, the more she relaxed and her eyes became lively. I was absolutely fascinated by her and the way her lips moved. And when she smiled, my palms grew sweaty and I had to momentarily look away.

"Quit humming, you're killing the song."

Her grin took the sting out of the words and I winked back at her.

"I'll have you know I used to be in my school's choir."

Her eyes widened in delighted surprise before she shook her head laughing, "What, in like elementary school?"

Ouch.

"Very cute. I was also in my high school's choir."

"Rea-lly?" The drawl made me glance in her direction and she was grinning mischievously at me.

Suddenly she replayed the song from the beginning, lowering the volume slightly. Hands on hips, she smiled cheekily at me, "Well go on. I want to hear that voice of yours."

Good grief was I blushing? Attempting to hide it, I casually scratched my cheek.

"Please, I don't want to waste such talent on someone like you."

This, of course, was an excuse – a bad one at that.

Remy seemed to think so too as she rolled her eyeballs in exasperation.

"Hey you got to see me sing _and_ dance so it's only fair. Besides, you were in your high school's choir so you must have had some talent."

She was getting way too much enjoyment out of seeing me squirm.

"It's not like I wanted to see you dance. Believe me, if I had the choice I would've rather not."

Remy opened her mouth in mock anger before sticking out a tongue.

"Yeah, well, you're just jealous of my dance moves. Not everyone can be as good as me." As she said this she began bopping her head to the music and playfully moving her feet and hips to the beat. It was both awkward and cute as hell and the look of concentration on her face made me want to kiss her even more. With a semi-spin, she ended her short dance with a flourish and gave a shallow curtsey. I began clapping and whooping and to my pleasure her face blushed red as she playfully shoved me.

We began walking once again at a normal pace and when I glanced at her, her face was still flushed.

"I'm going to get you to sing for me one way or another", she muttered scowling at me.

I merely smirked and began banally commenting on the weather. This earned me a handful of snow being shoved down my sweater. The snow immediately melted once it came in contact with my heated skin and I gave a sharp intake of breath. I had not been expecting that, from Remy no less. She had already run a few feet ahead of me, laughing breathlessly as she began forming another snowball. Her mp3 was tucked safely in her jacket, along with the earphones.

I growled. In response she threw the snow ball in her hand and managed to smack me in the head.

Huh, not bad.

Soon we were both chasing each other, using the trees as our shields as we lobbed snowballs furiously at each other.

"Give it up Jacob!" Remy yelled behind a tree.

I snorted. Please, I was going easy on the chit.

But seeing as I was currently soaked and she was still dry from her feet to the strands of hair on her head, obviously it was time to bring it up a notch.

Remy was about 20 feet ahead of me, her head peeking out behind of the tree's trunk every few minutes to make sure of my position. I smirked: soon she wouldn't even have a hope of keeping an eye on me. Darting behind trees to hide both my inhumane speed and the distance closing between us, I hid behind a large tree when I saw her head peep out again from her hiding spot. Eyebrows furrowed, she looked around the clearing with obvious confusion. I almost let out a bark of laughter; instead I ran behind another tree and another until there was only a couple of feet left between us.

Glancing out behind my tree, I smiled when I saw her looking wildly around for me.

Perfect.

Taking a deep breath, I sprinted towards her, making sure to keep my steps both light and quiet. Soon I was right behind her.

Oblivious to the danger behind her, Remy called out, "Jacob? Where are you?"

"Right here sweetheart."

Remy turned around with a shriek and the shocked expression on her face nearly disarmed me. Instead I lifted the massive snowball I had been holding the entire time and grinned. This was too perfect. Her eyes widened with comprehension and she began slowly backing up. I simply matched her, step for step until her back was against the tree. Realizing there was no way out, she gazed at me imploringly with her doe eyes.

I laughed at her attempt, "Sorry, but after living with a family like mine, the puppy dog look quickly loses its influence."

And with that said, I squashed the snowball right into her horrified face.

* * *

Tsk, tsk, naughty Jacob. :)


	7. Chapter 7

QUICK NOTE!!

I realized that in the beginning chapters I mentioned Jacob's "abnormally" dark skin. And then I realized, no shit, he's Native American. So sorry if I sounded like a total idiot while you read that part. I'm too lazy to go back and change it, but just wanted to mention that.

And, er, I suppose its a tad late for this but I'd like to thank all my reviewers for all their kind words. :) So I suppose I'll start from the beginning then!

NinjaoftheDarkness: I know you didn't plan to be my first reviewer but it meant a lot all the same. Thank you for boosting my ego and giving me that extra incentive to keep writing.

kuramalvr6: What can I say? I like a dirty Jacob ;)

3red: Oh yes he is. Yum.

LittleOne87: I think when I first read your comment I actually blushed. You have no idea what a huge compliment you paid me - I'm really relieved you like Remy. I like her too. :)

psychodancechick89: Haha, I hope you continue liking what I write in the future.

THE Cara Mascara: Did you know that when the two colors, red and yellow, are put together they supposedly make you more hungry? Those tricky McDonald people...

werewolfgurrl8: Ugh, just wait until 11th grade. Pure hell my friend. And I'm glad you're willing to wait, because I really do need people to be patient with my inconsistent ways.

southernbelle61: I must say, your enthusiasm was very contagious.

edwardbrokemybed: ...D8 well thats a shame that he broke your bed. If he broke mine I think I would be very upset. Hehe, and yeah I get what you mean over the Renesmee relationship. I don't really care about the age thing since she's a super vampire so she has super aging skills but it's just plain weird when your imprint is the daughter of your first love. That just screams desperate on Meyer's end. Er, no offense intended RenesmeexJacob lovers. Or Meyer lovers for that matter.

Pixie-Alice-Cullen: Hehe, you reviewed my other twilight fanfic. Thought I'd just mention that because it makes me happy. :) And wow, that's pretty damn cool that I managed to make you like him. Although I hope I don't let you down...the pressure!

Ali-Bear10: Dude, you totally freaked me out when I read your first comment. I kept looking over my documents and wondering if I was going mentally insane. Or if you were. Haha, but thank you for your criticisms. You're right - my grammar is absolutely shoddy. -.-

AshleeS: Haha that's what I aim for, being nauseatingly sweet. I won't rest until I manage to actually give some a tooth-ache. :D

Aleksiina: A fellow lemon-lover! No worries, I'm totally into perverted fanfics myself. Keep reading and you'll find that Jacob will start being naughty; hopefully, very soon. ;)

Perfect love kills all fear: Wow, it was amazing to get consecutive reviews from you. And you actually burst out laughing? Haha, I think I may have laughed myself when I read that review. Thank you so much for your input(s), it made me really happy. And just for you, I made it so she'll meet the pack in the next chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Jacob was still laughing by the time we had reached the grocery.

I scowled at him, trying to give my best stink-eye, "I still can't believe you had the nerve to do that."

"Hey all's fair in a snowball war. Plus, you took away our peace offering."

He grabbed onto one of the dangling ear phones and gave me a playful smirk.

"Still, it was a cowardly thing to do," I sniffed dramatically, refusing to look at his smiling face. His dimples would surely charm me into forgetting my anger. He seemed to be aware of this too as he suddenly turned and stepped right in front of me, eyes blinking prettily. Giving him a dirty look, I sidestepped him and continued forward.

"Oh come on! And like you stuffing snow down my unsuspecting back wasn't a chicken move."

True. The cheater had a point.

Unwilling to relent, I retorted back with a grumble, "Yeah well, I still can't figure out how you managed to get behind me without me noticing at all. It was like one minute you were out in the clearing and the next you were stuffing snow in my face like a sadist."

He chuckled and gave me an enigmatic smile.

"It's a secret."

God, did he have to sound so cheesy? And did he have to sound so damn good while doing it?

He must've taken note of my irritation as I violently ripped a plastic bag from its roll and began stuffing apples into it, because soon he was back to chuckling under his breath. Ignoring him, I moved onto towards the broccoli.

Suddenly, a bouquet of daisies was placed into my field of vision. Surprised, I nearly dropped my bag of broccoli, but a warm hand steadied mine. I could feel myself blushing as I peeked behind my shoulder at Jacob's smiling face, and this made me even more flustered. His hand was still covering mine, and his other arm was wrapped around me so that the daisies were in front of my flushed face. With his chest so close to my back, it almost felt like an embrace.

Trapped between Jacob and the shopping cart, I cleared my throat and muttered, "Move."

Alright, not my most polite way of addressing the issue but my face felt as if it was about to explode any minute now. Laughing, he spoke quietly, "Not until you accept the flowers."

He had leaned down so that his lips were dangerously close to my ear, and I could feel each breath he took skim the surface of my neck. Nervous, and not wanting him to notice the goose bumps his whispered words had caused, I grabbed the bouquet. True to his promise, he moved away, but not before giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

Moving ahead, he clasped his hands behind his head and gave me a playful grin, "So what's next on the list?"

Blinking out of my daze, I clutched the flowers to my chest and mumbled, "I think milk."

"Alright – onto aisle six!"

After everything was crossed off the list and bought (after much arguing I finally ceded to Jacob buying the bouquet), we stood outside of the grocery staring at all the bags we had to carry back in dismay.

"Remind me why you decided to walk again?"

Defensively, "Hey, you walked with me too."

"Yes, but that was before I knew you were going to buy so much crap."

"It's not that much."

He raised an eyebrow at me while I bit my lip and pointedly ignored his look of disbelief.

He snorted, let out a loud sigh before grumbling, "Why didn't you take the car?"

Sheepishly I rubbed my nose and shrugged my shoulders.

"Er, I'm a bit of a disaster with cars."

Jacob stared at in me in an inscrutable manner that I had to force myself to hold still and not shy away from his gaze. Suddenly he chuckled, and mussed my hair with a warm expression on his face. I scowled and pushed his hand away, but not before he caught my blush, which only encouraged him to grin even more.

Throwing my hands up in defeat, I grabbed onto three bulging bags and began waddling down the road. Laughing, Jacob grabbed the rest of the bags and ran after me, "You look ridiculous."

"Shut up," I grunted, feeling my fingers already beginning to strain, "besides, you're one to talk."

He was doing a funny walk, hips swaying so that they banged into the grocery bags. Looking at him, I couldn't help but giggle. Hearing my laughter, he glanced sideways at me before he began singing loudly and doing all sorts of ridiculous moves to the beat of his own song. To my surprise, he really did have a nice voice and the wicked smile he shot my way made my toes curl in embarrassed delight.

He was singing something about Mrs. Celery, when he suddenly turned towards me and held out a bag laden hand, "Dance with me?"

I shook my head. "You're crazy."

"Hey, you got me to sing for you though."

I smiled and laughed and threw caution to the wind.

"Alright, but don't be embarrassed if I out dance you."

Now we both were making idiots of ourselves, him singing and hopping while I was twirling and shimmying. Pedestrians were staring at us in either amusement or bewilderment. Not that I blamed them; we were a strange pair. Jacob was shaking his hips, and making a 'come hither' motion with his bags, all the while waggling his eyebrows up and down. I was simply laughing, trying not to blush at the fact that he actually looked good while doing such a ridiculous move.

Finally, I had to stop. The bags felt as if they were getting heavier and my hair was in a tangled mess. Jacob paused beside me, his grin still in place. Bastard wasn't even out of breath.

"Tired already?"

The smugness in his tone made me want to slug him, but my arms were currently useless so I resorted to sticking my tongue out at him. His smile momentarily faltered before he scoffed, "Oh, real mature Rem."

Still, to my surprise, he took two of the bags that I had placed on the ground. He was now carrying six bags while I was only left with two. He must have noticed the guilty expression on my face because he lifted the bags as if they were weights and flexed his arms.

"I'm like Johnny freaking Bravo. No need to worry about me."

Even through the sweater I could see his well defined arms and I hurriedly picked up my bag and began walking ahead to hide the fact that I had been blatantly staring.

"Who's worrying about you? Besides, Bravo was a queer."

I heard an outraged gasp behind me and suddenly Jacob was in front of me.

"Take that back."

My lips quirked at his childish demand and I smiled sweetly at him, "No."

"Besides, why else would he have to chase after anything with two legs and a pair of breasts? He was way too intent on proving his masculinity if you ask me," I was now speaking to the scenery in front of me, but I glanced to my left to see his expression.

Perhaps I had caught him off guard. That seemed to be the only explanation for the indescribably soft look he was giving me. It made me falter in speech before I averted my stare and looked back at the road.

It was silent between the two of us before Jacob broke it.

"So, are you trying to imply that I'm gay?"

Before I could answer he continued on, "Because I can assure you, I most certainly am not."

He was gazing at me through heavy-lidded eyes and his voice slid down my conscious like warm velvet. I had never before been so aware of another person and I could feel my mind uselessly grasping for something to say – _anything_.

"Is that so?"

It was meant to sound challenging but instead it came out soft and hesitant, a result of my flustered state.

Closing the distance between us, Jacob gave me a suggestive smirk, "Need me to prove it to you?"

"Ah, no that's quite alright!" I managed to squeak out.

I was embarrassed, but God he was so close and so nerve-wracking.

_And sexy_.

Traitorous mind. Although, well, yes he was a bit of that too I suppose.

Thankfully Jacob retreated back to his side. Now he was gazing up at the sky and every now and then would point to a cloud and, with all seriousness, assign a shape. Despite the change in conversation, I could still see a tension in his shoulders that made me unable to look at him at for too long. We continued walking back in that manner: him attempting to determine a cloud's identity while I hummed in agreement, trying not to blush whenever our hands bushed against each others.

By the time we reached my home, we were both singling along to _Dried Cranberry_.

"You're just like a dried cranberry," he sang in my direction, eyes looking upwards as if in mid-prayer.

I continued for him, deliberately making my voice low and sultry.

"So sweet you make me wanna just let you melt on my tongue."

I had closed my eyes to add an extra touch of dramatics and peeked open one to see why Jacob had failed to finish off the chorus. He was looking at me with a dazed expression and when he saw me giving him a confused look he let out a shaky laugh.

"Damn," he softly swore before changing the topic.

"Are you busy this weekend?"

I can't believe he just asked me that.

"I can't believe you just asked me that."

Now he was the one giving me a confused glance, a blush staining his cheeks. It was hard to notice when Jake was blushing – his skin was so naturally dark that it took a while to notice. But in the short span of time that I had gotten to notice him, it was easier for me to realize when he was flushed with embarrassment. Not to mention it was damn adorable too.

"Why is it so weird that I would ask you that?" he asked defensively and I had to resist running a hand through his hair as he pouted sullenly at me.

_Jesus, he's not some dog._

Instead I rolled my eyes and sent him a playful smile, "Because I just have _so_ many appointments to keep up with, being new here and all."

Jacob grinned and held up a hand.

"Hey, after that stunt we pulled in town people will be dying to catch a glimpse of the loony girl."

I opened my mouth, disgruntled, and pointed a finger at him.

"You were dancing too!"

"Yeah, but I actually looked good doing it," Jacob said winking at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him before turning away, humming thoughtfully under my breath. Jacob frowned. "What was that?" he growled. I looked at him in mock surprise and gazed innocently at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't," he grumbled, before he attempted to mimic what I had just done, purposely exaggerating my actions. He looked at me before looking away with a low moan and whimpering under his breath, "Oh Jacob, you're so sexy."

I blushed and glowered at him.

"Try disgusting."

Ignoring my comment, he continued on with his obnoxiously loud groans, running a hand through his hair and panting heavily. I couldn't help it; he sounded like an idiot. I began giggling under my breath and when he heard me he sent me a self-satisfied smirk. I shook my head at him.

"You're disgusting."

"You've already said that; I'm beginning to think you like it when I'm dirty." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I let out a snort. God, it was amazing how he could completely twist my words. I opted for the safest route and changed the topic.

"So why did you want to know if I was free this weekend – which I am."

To my surprise the smirk dropped from his lips and instead he looked almost nervous.

"Well, my family's having a barbeque this weekend and I was wondering if you and your mom would like to come."

I stared at him in disbelief, "In the middle of winter?"

"Er, yeah…" he trailed off before lamely explaining, "my dad thinks that winter air is the best for barbeques."

"Right."

Well who was I to argue? After all, living in Los Angeles didn't exactly title me the whiz kid about air-quality, especially for barbeques. Besides, there was something about Jacob wanting me to meet his family that left a warm tingle in the pit of my stomach.

I smiled shyly at him.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Personally, I can't wait until Remy meets Quil. ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Eheh...heh.

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG!

Everything has been absolutely hectic lately and, just a warning, it'll probably be awhile until I can update the next chapter as well. Exams in two weeks so I really need to get a start on studying, as well as SAT. Bah humbug. :( Anyway, I apologize once again and thank you for sticking by me and my late tendencies. There may be a bit of mistakes in this chapter, considering I was in a bit of a rush while writing this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

I let out a breath and watched as it was blown away by the gentle caress of the wind. Practically everyone from the family was here; Sam was softly talking to Emily and judging by the blush on her face it was probably something I would never, in a thousand years, want to hear from him. Embry was sitting on top one of the tables while some of the kids were listening attentively to his story, which was no doubt some retelling of past mischief.

The only person that wasn't here was the very person this barbeque was intended for.

When I had first asked Sam about holding a barbeque, his reaction had been so similar to Remy's that I was almost tempted to ask him whether he had already talked to her.

"_A barbeque," Sam looked outside at the snow covered ground before turning back and raising a thick brow in my direction, "in the middle of winter?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders and attempted nonchalance, "I thought it might be a good chance for Remy and her mom to get to meet some more people."_

"_Shouldn't they be trying to get to know people in Forks – not La Push?"_

_Did he have to make this so difficult?_

"_Well they live practically in the middle of nowhere anyway; I doubt it matters to them."_

_That had probably come out more defensive than I had intended. It didn't help that I was crossing my arms and looking anywhere other than his twitching lips. I peeked at Sam through the corner of my eye and was greeted with his smug smile. _

_Quil – that mutt was dead after I got through with him. _

"_So, she's the one huh?"_

_Make that castrated then killed slowly and joyously on my part._

_Scuffing my toe against the ground and scratching my cheek to hide the blush, I simply settled for nodding my head. Sam, the normally calm and collected one, let out a loud whoop and gave me a brief hug before lightly punching me in the shoulder. I resisted wincing and instead gave a tight smile._

"_Listen Sam, I'd appreciate if you not tell anyone."_

_Sam looked scandalized. _

"_Why would you want to hide your imprint?"_

_Now he was back to being good ol' anal Sam. I looked around to make sure there were no eave-droppers, which was difficult since there was always at least one person slinking in the corner; especially Quil and Embry. I swear on their mother's graves they could major in stalking. _

_Gossip starved bastards. _

_Sure that it was only the two of us in the room I cleared my throat before speaking._

"_Uh, she doesn't know."_

"_Doesn't know what?"_

_I looked upwards – dear Kaheleha, was he acting dense on purpose? _

"_That I'm a werewolf." _

And that was where the problem laid.

We only really knew each other from the past two days but I felt as if I had known her my whole life. Waiting was quickly becoming an issue – the mere thought of her smile drove me wild with want. I wanted to tell her as soon as possible about me, about us.

Letting out another heave (to my disgust I've recently begun sighing more and more like Quil) before casting another surreptitious look at my watch.

It was 1:26 – she was almost an hour late.

I could feel panic beginning to climb from the pit of my stomach and slowly taking over rational thought.

Were they lost? Was she hurt?

Did she not want to come?

I felt my throat dangerously tighten, but before I could begin properly moping Quil came over, bouncing a laughing Claire in his arms.

He looked around before leaning forward, his eyes staring at me with concern.

"Hey – you okay?"

"Fine," I attempted to sound indifferent except my voice broke and Claire broke out in giggles, clapping her hands together. She began repeating the word, mimicking the break in my voice and turning it into a song. I tried not to glare but I could tell I was failing by the twitch in Quil's lips.

Not only was the love of my life standing me up but I was being mocked by a five year old – _Quil's_ five year old. I idly wondered whether it would be too pathetic of me to let out a whine.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for why she's not here," Quil murmured, trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, like she just doesn't want to be here," I grumbled, 'lightly' kicking a small stone and smacking Embry in the forehead with it. I smothered a grin and glanced away when he looked in our direction.

Quil frowned at me before tsking.

"Bitter isn't becoming of you Jacob."

"And being a mother hen isn't becoming of you."

Claire looked back and forth between our glaring eyes before letting out a soft noise. Quil broke our stare and placed a gentle kiss on her cheeks before placing her down.

"Claire-bear, why don't you go play with some of the other kids," he suggested quietly.

She let out a nod before she skipped away, completely unaware of Quil's tender eyes looking over her. Once he was sure she was safely with the other kids, he turned back to me and raised an eyebrow.

I crossed my arms and let out a defensive "what?"

I tried to ignore the fact that, for once, I was acting more immature than Quil. Then again he always seemed to be a completely different person for Claire.

I wondered whether that was how I acted in front of Remy.

"Dude, just call her!"

"I can't."

"And why not?"

How could I possibly explain to Quil the fear that constantly resided in my heart that Remy might not love me – might never love me?

So I didn't. "I don't have her number," I lamely trailed off.

Quil looked dumbfounded before breaking out into a grin.

He let out a laugh before smacking me on the back, causing me to momentarily choke on my spit.

"Bastard," I weakly grumbled but he ignored my discomfort and whipped out his cell phone before typing in a number and pressing the call button. He handed it over to me with an eerily sunny smile and a cheery "here ya go!"

"Wait – what? Quil who the hell did you just ca-," before I could continue a voice interrupted me.

Despite being distorted by the phone, I immediately recognized who the person was, the soft inflections causing my heart to briefly still. I would've recognized that voice anywhere.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I stared agape at the phone, before looking up at Quil, who was mouthing at me _why aren't you_ _answering the fucking phone? _

I wanted to mouth my own question to him, like _why the fuck do you have my imprint's number?!_

But before I could she spoke again, this time with annoyance apparent in her tone, "If this is some kind of prank then this has got to be the most pathetic, unoriginal, piece of sh-"

Her outburst shook me out of my stupor and I found myself laughing before I could stop myself. Quil was also gazing at the phone in amazement, looking torn between awe and fright.

Remy immediately stopped ranting before stuttering, "J-Jacob?"

A ridiculous surge of happiness spread in my chest at that thought that she recognized my laugh. All prior misery was immediately forgotten at the sound of her voice.

"If I say yes are you going to cuss me out again?"

"Oh, so it is you…" she faltered, clearly in embarrassment. I grinned, knowing that her pretty face was most likely flaming red by this point. Remy cleared her throat in an obvious attempt to regain footing in the conversation, "So why are you calling?"

Are you serious?

"I'm calling because a certain someone isn't at a certain barbeque."

Okay, so I hadn't intended to sound so annoyed and so damn vulnerable. Even Quil was now staring at me in surprise at the hurt in my voice. And then he was looking away, trying to smother the amused grin threatening to break out on his face.

Sadistic bastard.

I heard her let out a surprised breath and waited impatiently for her excuse.

_Tell me you got held up, that you have no way of getting here – tell me anything. Just don't say that you didn't want to be here. _

"Oh Jacob I'm sorry, I totally forgot," she murmured and I heard the sound of my heart dropping to my feet.

I let out an awkward laugh, trying to find a way to tell her it was okay without letting my voice get all whiny and pathetic again.

And then she said the magic words, "But the thing is I'm sick."

I wondered whether it was awful of me to be pleased at hearing such news, but I was.

At least I was for the first five seconds before worry took over.

"You're sick? Are you okay?" I winced. Of course she's not okay dipshit – she's sick.

"I'm fine," she laughed.

Thinking about it now, I'm surprised I hadn't noticed the moment she answered the phone. The distortion in her voice wasn't because of the phone; it was because she had a cold. I wanted to laugh but held myself back in case she thought I was being an insensitive jerk, which I wouldn't put past her.

"Listen, I'm coming over."

"What? No, Jacob it's fine, really."

"No, I insist. I'll even make you my world famous peppermint tea," I cajoled, silently praying that she would say yes.

The phone was silent and I could feel the palms of my hands beginning to sweat. Finally she let out an exaggerated sigh before grumbling, "Oh alright, I guess so."

I resisted letting out a whoop and instead grinned into the phone, "You guess so?"

"Well you are being a bit of a hassle, but sure, why not?" And the way she said it, I swear I could hear her smiling back at me.

"Well then I'll definitely have to make you my tea, to make up for being such a burden."

"Obviously," she said, letting out a hum of agreement.

I chuckled and she shyly laughed back and at that moment the world was at a standstill.

After we hung up, I let out a dreamy sigh, grinning stupidly at Quil.

"I love you man."

Quil let out a snort and took his phone, grimacing as he wiped it on his shirt.

"Ugh, you guys were so mushy – I feel like my phones been contaminated," he whined.

I laughed, too happy to really care. Suddenly I remembered my initial shock at the fact that Quil had Remy's phone number. I glared at him suspiciously, "Why do you have her phone number?"

He shrugged before answering innocently, "Cause I knew you were too much of a pussy to look it up in the yellow book, so I did it for you."

Like I said – stalker.

I merely shook my head with a laugh of disbelief.

"I'll deal with you later," I warned, but Quil simply rolled his eyes before sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm about to pee my pants. Now go and take care of your imprint."

I smiled at his words: my imprint.

And then I was off, not bothering to hide my inhumane speed at I ran towards her.

* * *

Stay tuned! A lot of disgustingly, gag-me, cheesy moments headed your way :)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so it wasn't as fluffy as I thought it'd be when I wrote this. But, ah, what the hell, it's the best I could come up with.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a bit different from the rest considering that...wellll you'll see ;)

* * *

Chapter 9

As soon as I hung up the phone, I sat down, trying to convince myself that the rapid beating of my heart was a side-effect of my ill state rather than the knowledge that Jacob was coming over. At the thought of Jacob coming over I felt myself sneeze.

"Ugh," I quietly groaned, getting up and scuffling over to my desk to grab the tissue box.

Blowing my nose, I gazed adoringly at the now snot-contaminated Kleenex, "I love you."

I glanced over at the clock and glowing neon numbers informed me that it was currently 1:30, meaning that Jacob would probably be over in less than fifteen minutes or so. This gave me enough time to properly wash my face and get rid of all the used Kleenexes littering the floor and covering my duvet. I winced at the thought of Jacob seeing me in my current condition – no doubt he would never let me live down the humiliation.

First things first: I needed to get out of my bathrobe and put on real clothing.

While putting on my bra, I heard a soft knock on my door. I let out a happy yell – it was my mom back from the doctors with, thank God, actual medicine. My head had begun spinning dangerously just ten minutes ago.

"You're here!"

I heard the door open but didn't both turning around, now searching through my boxes (I was still too lazy to properly unpack) for a sweater to slip over my naked skin.

"Do you have the medicine?" I asked, before triumphantly pulling the arm of a cream-colored sweater out of the tangled mess. Still slipping it over my head, I turned around.

My voice slightly muffled by the material, I grumbled, "Why are you so quiet?"

When I popped my head out of the opening I realized why my mom was being so silent; it was because it wasn't her standing in my doorway. It was Jacob.

I expected to see at least an ounce of shock on his face, because I was pretty damn certain that my mouth was wide open at this point (I mean, how in the world did he get over here so fast?), or at least a hint of embarrassment.

Instead he was staring at me in _that_ way again – with the same heavy lidded gaze that had haunted my thoughts the day before. His brown eyes had melted into a sinful black and my skin tightened with prickling sensations. The blood my heart was pumping and resounded furiously in my ear, causing momentary deafness.

Suddenly he broke eye contact with me and snarled, "Get dressed" before walking briskly away.

I found myself staring agape at the now empty doorframe.

Was he seriously mad?

Despite having on a sweater that barely covered my ass, I followed after him, furious that he had the nerve to be upset with me.

_He_ was the one who was peeping at me while I was changing.

_He_ was the one who just barged into my room.

Before he could take the first step down the stairs I grabbed his arm and, with a strength I never knew I possessed, I pushed him roughly against the wall before unleashing my anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to suddenly get mad at me, least of all to start bossing me around." I yelled, poking my forefinger into his chest with every other word and trying to ignore the fact that it was starting to hurt.

Why did his chest have to be so bloody hard?

"If I want to wear only a sweater then I'll wear only a sweater. Heck, I'll walk around in my underwear if I so choose to," I took a breath, more than ready to continue when suddenly I was the one with my back against the wall and Jacob was gazing at me once again with those frighteningly intimate eyes.

He was so close that I could see the brown and green in his eyes had darkened considerably and I found my eyes wandering down to his lips.

If I thought his eyes were pretty, well, then his mouth was absolutely delicious. It was smooth and soft and I wanted to touch it. Abruptly it became taut when Jacob let out a low growl and his canine teeth peeked out. A shiver went up my spine.

_Dear God, did he just growl?_

I shyly looked back up only to find that his eyes were watching mine with an intensity that left me little doubt that he had noticed me staring at his lips. I turned red and suddenly I became fed up – fed up with being confused, with the uncomfortable heat in my chest and my stomach, and most of all, with my clogged up nose. Letting out a growl of my own I tried to slip out from under him but he suddenly grabbed both my arms and raised them above my head, effectively trapping me with the firm frame of his body.

"Jacob, let go of me," I warned, struggling to get out of his grasp but his hands simply tightened around mine. I raised my eyes to challenge his, but when I did meet his eyes, the heat in my stomach became nearly unbearable. His eyes no longer had the same ferocity as before, but had softened to a golden hue and he was now lazily smirking at me, his canine tooth still gently puncturing the flesh on his bottom lip.

He leaned even more forward until his lips were nearly touching mine and his features became dangerously fuzzy until all I could focus on was his eyes staring at mine. My heart nearly stopped when he tenderly intertwined his fingers with mine.

"And what if I don't want to?" He asked, his hot breath skimming over my partly opened lips.

Okay – this had gone on far enough. Clearly I was sicker than I had given myself credit for. Leaning my head back, I took a deep breath before bringing my forehead forwardly to sharply collide into his.

It worked like a charm.

He immediately released me and let out a quiet swear.

Slightly dizzy, I clutched the wall as I attempted to make an escape to my room.

God, his head was just as hard as his damn chest.

_Halfway there!_ Suddenly I heard a snort behind me before Jacob began laughing loudly. I turned around warily only to be greeted with the image of him holding onto his stomach with one hand, while leaning on the wall for support with the other.

I couldn't help myself and began giggling before full fledge guffaws were escaping me. Tears were forming in my eyes and I idly wondered whether I had turned insane from the cold. So distracted was I that I didn't notice that he had walked up to me and was now picking me up.

"Wah – let go of me!"

Such similar words as earlier and yet in such a different situation. I was smiling and rather than putting up a struggle (after all, it _was_ a long fall from his arms to the ground) I reluctantly clung to his shoulders.

He brought me the rest of the way to my room and thankfully didn't say a word about the sheer amount of Kleenexes as he placed me on my bed. Proceeding to sit next to on the edge of the bed, he let out a quiet sigh before turning to me with a rueful grin.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to lose control – it's just that you drive me crazy," he was no longer facing me but was now staring determinedly out the window, a flush covering his face, "and I never know how to act around you."

He was saying something else but by now my mind had become fogged over with sleepiness and his words were beginning to lose their meaning. Instead I tried to focus on the way the light was shining in and how safe I felt, lying in my bed with Jacob by my side. I smiled drowsily before mumbling, "That's nice; night-night now."

The last thing I saw was Jacob's incredulous look before darkness made everything disappear.

When I woke up everything around me was shrouded in shadows.

_How long have I been asleep?_

I looked by my night stand – it was 4:56. The sun always seemed to set sooner in the winter.

Letting out a groan I rolled around in my bed before finally getting up and letting out a loud yawn. I felt like I was forgetting something, but instead of pondering over it I simply went to go to retrieve my tissue box.

My foot suddenly connected with a large _thing_ and I let out an impressive shriek.

It twitched and I grabbed onto a pillow, ready to whack if I had to.

"Ow. Are you trying to kill me Remy?" it sounded strangely like a disgruntled Jacob.

I stared at it in surprise.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, who the hell did you think I was – the boogey monster?" he snapped.

"Of course not." _Yes I did you insensitive ass! Who the _hell_ sleeps on someone else's floor?_

Sniffing, I poked him with my foot.

"Could you move? You're blocking me from my tissues."

"Sorry," he grumbled, before getting up.

I nearly forgot how tall he was, his body easily towering over mine. Brushing past him I grabbed the Kleenex box and clutched it possessively to my chest. After clearing my nose, I looked up only to find that Jacob was still standing where he was before and was now staring at me.

Or at least I think he was staring at me.

It had become so dark in the room that for all I know he could've very well been staring at the trashcan at my feet and the notable amount of tissue accumulating in there. Subtly using my foot to move the bin from his view I cleared my throat before asking, "So, when'd you get here? And where's my mom?"

This time I was sure he was staring at me because the room had suddenly become heavy with tense silence.

"You don't remember?"

I furrowed my brows – remember what?

"What are you talking about?"

Jacob let out a laugh then, one that sounded both strained and relieved at the same time. Coming over to my side, he fondly ruffled my hair before murmuring, "it's nothing. And your mom suddenly had to go pick someone up so she asked me to look after you."

I smiled up at him and believed him.

"So, you ready for my famous peppermint tea?"

"Oh God yes."

He chuckled and this time I didn't even both trying to ignore the familiar warm tingle in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

Hurrah! Jacob finally gets close to getting some action!

And you'll have to excuse Remy's out of character behavior - she's always a bit more wild when she's sick.

Here's a preview for next time:

Ignoring how familiar our current position was, I smiled benignly at her.

"You don't want me to force feed you, do you?"

She looked to her right and let out an angry huff.

"I'd bite off your finger before you even got that crap near me."

My left eyebrow twitched – brat.


End file.
